Immortality
by Demon's-Praise
Summary: Watching her live, was one of the best time in my years. Watching her die was one of the worst. But this story, is about all the times we had in-between...
1. 13

I think I met this girl a few months back.

She's pretty cool. Fionna, I think?

Yeah. Fionna.

I visit her from time to time. Mostly to make sure she was treating my old house alright.

Fionna hated the grief I gave her over everything, but that made it much more fun to come by.

* * *

><p>"Marshall I swear, this house is fine." Fionna told me. I over-did a speculating look, studying the room around me. Making an attempt to look seriously disappointed.<p>

"I don't know, Fionna..." I told her, swiping my finger across a shelf. Pretending the dust on it was a devestating problem. I glanced to the blonde adventurer, she was biting her lip in anticipation. Hoping I was pleased with what she had done with my old home. I held back a chuckle.

"Hmmmmm..." I mumbled loud enough for her to hear me, causing her to stress even further. "Alright, you pass..." I stated, releasing that strict act.

Fionna sighed in relief, and my mischief had to interfere, "... For now."

She immediately stiffened again, glancing around the room for anymore errors she might've missed. I think I might've messed with her a bit too much.

"Relax, Fi. I'm only messing with you." I floated above her couch, a teasing smirk across my face. Fi's cheeks flushed up a bit from that, becoming a cherry pink.

She hung her head, hoping I didn't see that, but it was too obvious. "Oh Fionna!" I feigned worry, as she looked back up to me, her face still very red. "Are you sick?" I asked, raising my cold blue hand to her forehead. Fionna's baby-fat cheeks raised in not only tempature, but color, too.

"I think you have a fever!" I stated, knowing full well what as actually going on. Fionna wasn't sure what to do, and could only whisper unintelligible things in protest. I got my face closer to hers, hoping to look troubled as possible. By now, her face was as red as a tomato.

And I couldn't hold it in anymore. I burst out laughing, pulling myself up into the air to let the rumbles of laughter tumble out of my system. I couldn't tell if the blushing now was from anger, or from being embarassed. Either way, she began to wave her ruby sword at me frantically. She missed every swing, which only made me chuckle harder.

"Marshall you butt!" Fionna stated in frustration.

Yeah, she's definately worth hanging around.

* * *

><p>This is just a series of short fic's I made xD<p>

How must Marshall feel since he's gonna loose Fionna at some point due to his immortality?

But, to explain, this is Marshall's view throughout Fionna's life. (There's no way I'll be able to go through every year, but I'm doing the important points in Fionna's life. )


	2. 15

Ah, Fionna.

I was more aware of her around this time. As was she.

The teasing I once pained her about, turned more flirtacious than anything. We became closer at this time. Close enough to the point where people often asked if we were courted. She would get flushed and stand at a distance from me for awhile, but eventually she was right next to me, again.

* * *

><p>"... and then I was like <strong>BAM<strong>!" Fionna excitedly shouted, continuing her story of the Ice Giant.

We both laughed at her tale. Continuing on our walk through Aaa.

We did this often, as we never predicted where we would go, just following where ever our heart's desired.

Fi walked close to me, as she did most of the time. I knew her intentions. Our hands would occasionaly brush against eachothers, and she would give me a glance to see my reaction. I simply smiled, her hand was small and warm against my own.

Instantly, she would blush, and it was hard to resist how adorable it was.

I admit, Fionna has grown on me. After 2 years, anyone would've. But, it felt a bit different.

"Oh look~!" Fionna called, running toward a small town.

I floated after, inside the town there was a town of Lizard-people. "This is so _math_!" Fionna shouted, rather loudly. Admiring the scales of a passer-by.

I got close to her, again. Not totally trusting the reptilain town. "Ooo, Mar! Over there!" She grasped my wrist, tugging me to some building.

After being pulled inside, I saw it was an ice-cream parlor. Decorated with pink and white diced tiles, matching colors striping the walls, and 50's styled furniture. It looked like a heaven on Aaa for Bubba.

Fi continued to pull me, up to the counter, where she still clutched onto me with her iron-grip. A froggish-looking wo/man. I wasn't completely sure, but it was behind the counter, ice-cream scooper in hand.

"Whaddaya want?" It asked, an unmoving grimace plastered to it's face. It's voice giving no indication of what gender it was. Fionna didn't seem to mind, as she was pushed up to the glass, eyeing the different flavors. Half of them didn't look edible: _FireFly Blast, Beetle Cake, and Mosquito Mix._

Though they had some relatively normal flavors, which the girl in front of me had turned her attention to. I kept my gaze steady on the bowl of strawberries that resided next to the spoons and napkins. "I'll have a vanilla double scoop sundae, with extra cherries, please." Fi asked politely.

"How come you're never that nice to me?" I asked, teasingly. Without even looking at me, she had aimed her foot to kick my shin. Shooting pain throughout my body. The frog gave us skepitical looks, but shrugged. Then it looked to me, expectingly. "I'll pay 5 bucks for those strawberries." I told the worker, pointing to where I had been staring.

It shrugged, "Mmk." The scooping process began, I quickly became bored. I gathered my bowl of strawberries, and returned. Fionna had a happy look on her face, as she held in her hands, her Sundae. Fi looked as if she was going to drown in her own drool at any moment. I looked back up to the Frog person, it held out it's greedy webbed hand. "8 bucks." It stated, impatiently.

I pulled out a the correct amount, and placed it in it's hand. When I pulled back, my hand was a bit... slimy. I frowned at this, and grabbed some napkins, and a spoon for Fi. I heard the frog person turn on a small tv, some Young and Restless going on.

Fionna had already found a seat by the window, and I sat across from her. She took the spoon from me, digging into her ice-cream. I chuckled at this, smiling at the familarity of the scene.

I pulled a big strawberry from the bowl, sucking the red out. It didn't taste as fresh as it had looked, though I had realized too late that the community probably didn't grow many fruits, as it was a swampy area. I frowned at this and pushed the bowl to the side, slightly disgusted by the poor flavor.

Fi was feasting on her sweets. I smiled as a small plot formulated in my head.

She looked up, her chubby cheeks stuffed with the cold treat, curious as to why I was spying. I smiled, and stole a cherry from the top of one of her scoops. I promply sucked out the red, it tasting alot better than the old strawberries. Fi swallowed down the ice-cream in her mouth, and made a barrier with her arms around her ice-cream, in an attempt to keep me from stealing anymore berries.

When I found an opening, I stole another. "Mar! Stop it!" She whined, I chuckled at this as I downed another cherry.

"Would you love-birds quiet down! Get a room or somethin',_ I can't hear my soaps_..." The frog person scolded us.

I looked to Fionna, her mouth agape. Blushing wildly. I laughed, loudly. Fi bowed her head down, scared I would see her blush. She began to fumble with her hands, ignoring the sundae she was once devouring.

She sat their for awhile, staying still, and shifting uncomfortably in her seat. As she was shifting, her feet nudged against mine. She stiffened at this, and pulled her feet back. I smiled, and pushed my Converse to her Mary-Jane's. Fionna glanced up from her lap to me, and back to her lap, repeatedly. I played footie with her for a bit, which in turn she giggled. Fi looked up and she gave me her cutey grin, I couldn't help but retrun the gesture.

_I think I like her._


	3. 18

"Hey Mar..." She mumbled into my shoulder.

I held my ax bass in hand, strumming the cords lightly to a lullaby. I was making an attempt to get Fionna to sleep, but she was too excited that I had decided to stay the night here. I sighed and turned my head to see my girl.

"I..." She whsipered, unable to think out her sentance. Her warm cheek found it's place lying lazily against my back. "I want to stay here... with you." She told me.

I put the bass on the floor, kicked off my shoes, and laid down ont he bed next to Fi. She nuzzled herself close to me, and I welcomed her warmth. I placed my hand on her golden locks, stroking it playfully.

"I'll stay here for awhile, but I gotta go home at some point." I told her. Fionna squeezed my flannel shirt in response. I glanced to see her face, but her long hair covered it, protecting whatever emotion it may hide.

Fi shook her head, and sat up. She looked to be on the verge of tears, while her mind wasn't totally at where we were now. "That's not what I meant." She stated, Fionna looked upset and I cocked an eye-brow as to what she meant by that.

Getting to her point, she moved the hair covering her neck to one side. Revealing the peachy flesh underneath. The adventurer moved in close to me, pushing her neck close to my face. A pulsing urge went through my body, ending at my fangs. Then, the realization hit me like a ton of bricks.

"No." I told her, pushing her out to arms length. She pouted, and tears started flowing out of her eyes.

Fionna dived into her animal skin blankets, hiding from me. "Stay on the couch Marshall Lee."

I sighed, as she used my full name, and I knew I was in trouble. As I floated down the stairs, I could hear her sobs.

I bit my lip in frustration, and could only wish, that'd she'd understand.

* * *

><p>When Fionna finally came down from her room, I had started making her favorites. As I knew she couldn't resist my strawberry waffles. I added a quick dallop of whip cream, and placed them where she usually sat. I poured a glass of orange juice in one of her favorite glass, and made sure her silverware was sparkling. A little kissing up never hurt.<p>

She sat at her seat, refusing to speak to me, nor even look at me. Fionna picked up her glass and sipped at the juice. I frowned at this, but sat next to her, hoping she'd warm up to me.

Fi took her fork in hand, and picked at the waffles. Making an effort to lighten the mood, I plucked a strawberry off of her plate and tossed it in my mouth. I gave my signature mischeivous smirk, but she didn't complain or whine, instead she dropped the utensil and sat, staring at her lap.

It looks like pretending last night didn't happen was impossible. I sighed inwardly and tried to think out what to say.

"Tell me why." Fi demanded. I looked up to see her, but her face was still gazing onto the floor.

"What?" I asked, confused.

She looked up to see me, tears in her eyes. Dark bags collected under her eyes, making it look as if she didn't get any sleep. Her hair frizzed more than usual. Fionna's eyes were pink and puffy from probable hours of crying, snot running under her nose. She looked to be in a total mess. "Why don't you want me to stay with you?" She asked, half screaming in my face.

I looked at her in shock, as to why she would ever think that. "Am I that horrible that you don't want me to stay with you forever? Am I not worthy to be the Vampire Queen?" Fionna continued on.

I couldn't speak as my throat my dry, and not even the red from the strawberry I had just eaten had helped. I couldn't look at the screaming woman anymore, as I felt too ashamed to.

"Why won't you answer me?" She screamed, bawling her eyes out.

That pushed it off the edge.

I stood up from my wooden seat, pulling her towards me. The swing from the pull swayed her hair off of her neck, and I dived in close. The advance had pacified her crying as she waited in silence. I opened my mouth, moving it to her neck. The red-thirsty fangs touched her skin, then stopped. Fi made a small whimper, but I couldn't.

I couldn't do that to her. I just couldn't...

Instead, I lightly kissed her neck and pulled away, dropping back into my seat.

"I knew it!" She whined, crying between breaths. "**_I knew it_**!"

"You don't want me..." She whispered, bawling her eyes out.

Getting back out of my seat, I picked her up in my arms, bridal style. I floated just above the ground, cradling her in my arms, leaning my head into her chest. Fi protested for awhile, but my vampire-grip held her in place.

"You think I don't want to spend the rest of my eternity with you?" I questioned her, doing my best to keep myself calm. She nodded, hiccuping a sob every now and then. A dark chuckle escaped my lips.

"You have no idea of the burden of what I am carries." I told her, leaning further into her chest, hoping she wouldn't see how choked up I was getting.

"What if I die, then what?" She inquired.

"That 'if' will become a when, and you don't know how much I am dreading that day." I tightened my grip on her, that maybe if I held on her tight enough, she wouldn't leave me. Ever.

"Then just bite me so that day won't ever come!' She stated as if it was obvious. But she didn't know.

"This isn't some Twilight story!" I scolded her, removing myself from her chest so I could look at her innocent, unknowing face. "People, friends, your own family dying before your eyes while you don't age a day, while you can't change anything! It's real! It's horrible, unfair, true reality!"

The once so stubborn, straight-forward girl looked at me dumb-founded. "I can't... I can't give that curse to you... I wouldn't be able to live with myself..." I would've laughed at the ironicity of that last statement if the tensity of the situation at hand wasn't so dramatic.

Fionna outstrecthed her arms, wrapping them around my neck. "Mar..." She cooed. "I... At some point, I'm gonna get old and gross like Ice Queen, and we won't be able to hang out, or go adventuring, or..." She wondered off in thought. I held her patiently, resting my chin on the top of her head.

"I'll stay with you, til' your very end." I promised her. She looked at me, suprised. I offered my pinky as a sign of seriousness. She took it in hers, smiling for the first time today. She nuzzled into me, loving the attention I was giving her. "No crossing your fingers.." She added jokingly.

I kissed her hair, continuing on the affection. Fi indulged in this, giggling at the tickling touches I gave her. Lifting the once icey atmosphere.

"I love you, Mar."

_And I loved her._

* * *

><p><em>Next one will be a much larger time skip, but I think in 3 more chapters before it'll be done. Hint Hint- 40, 70, and 90.<em>


	4. 25

The leafy tree-house was in sight, as I floated down the hilly route. Bringing the groceries from MartVille, Cake followed after, most of the bags resided on her molded back. I smiled at her, flashing my fangs, which sent a shiver down her spine, causing a few bags, full of delicious food, half of which was colored red, to fall off. Of course, she caught with a few extra limbs that sprouted form her moldable flesh. I chuckled at this, and the cat sent a glare my way.

Once we got to the house, I dropped the bags onto a sturdy, oak table. Smiling as I heard her dainty feet rushing down the stairs. I was greeted by a much more matured woman, at her prime in life. Her lengthy blonde hair reaching to her ankles, loose curls formed in every strand. Her eyes sparkled with an incredible amount of joy, something I could hardly believe she got from just looking at me. Her height was still shorter than mine, but simply a few inches. Her curves were finally filled out perfectly, but she never lost the thick girl figure, I so heavily enjoyed. The woman's petite arms wrapped tightly around my chest, pushing her head into my collarbone. "Mar!"

I smiled and patted my girl's head. My ego swelling with her unrelenting adoration. "Hey Fi." I pulled her head back, and gave a kiss to her forehead. She blushed at the romantic gesture, something she could never seem to rid herself of, no matter how deep we were into our relationship.

Fionna's blush deepened, and her eyes went wide. She pulled herself away from me, and looked over to Cake. "Cake, did you get the thing?" Fionna asked, secrecy in her voice. Cake sent a look of daggers my way before responding.

"Yeah." She replied back, sneaking suspicious glances to me. Pulling out oyster after oyster. To which, I twitched an eye-brow in curiosity.

Fionna looked up to me, hope in her baby blue eyes. "Marshy, Cake's going to Lord M tonight... So we'll be alone... Together." She hinted to me, leaning towards me. I played stupid to hope it wouldn't get to this subject, again. It wasn't about her immortality, she had realized that was off limits. But, well, you know..._ Her innocence_. We had been together for years, but. It was one of the many things I didn't want to take away from her.

"Cool, scary movies night." I smiled, hurringly putting away groceries so she couldn't correct me. I knew she was pouting, and her puppy dog eyes were coming out. So I never glanced back, or I would be destroyed by her utter adorableness.

* * *

><p>I was upstairs, refreshing myself in the shower, cleansing away the day's grime. Soon, I exited the steady stream of heated water, and I heard Fi's voice. "Ok, I'll see you tomorrow!" I heard excited voice call.<p>

"Good luck Fionna, have fun." Cake said, obviously upset and unsettled. After the door was shut, and Cake's thudding foot-steps disappeared into the distance. The familiar sound of Fionna's steps creaking sneakily up the ladder. I wound a towel tightly around my hips covering, my junk n'stuff, and floated to the ceiling of the room, my back pressing hard against it. And I waited.

My assumption was correct, as the door slowly and silently opened, a blonde curl falling through the tiny opening. And Fionna's eyes peering into the, what was supposed to be, a private room. The adventurer pouted, and left the room. Disheartened.

I lowered myself to the ground, being silent as possible to make sure she made no return back to here. I sighed inwardly, and glanced at myself in the mirror. I hadn't aged a moment since the day I met her. Since the day she was born. Maybe even as far back as when humans were first discovered in Aaa.

I sighed, and tried to continue the staring contest with the mirror. I guess, maybe she wasn't satisfied with what we had now..? I guess she has needs too... I ran my fingers through my thick blackened hair. The mess looked like charcoal atop a blue canvas, with bright glowing cheeks. And the more I thought about Fionna's want, the more red in color the canvas grew. ( Or maybe pruple in this case... )

"I found ya!" A voice like chiming bells called, grasping me from behind. Locking aorund my shoulders, with a grip like heavy duty iron cords. God she was strong.

I turned over my shoulder, and she looekd the same as she did this morning, yet her face was as red as my own was. ( Or purple... ) I turned myself around, as she had loosened the death grip. I cupped her jaw within my immortal hands, and kissed her nose. But, before I could pull away, she crashed her lips to mine. Fionna was initiating. Since when does she ever initiate? She hasn't done anything since... well _That_ night.

I didn't exactly mind it, yet I held the boundaries high. And soon it turned from long-lasting peck, to frenching. And the taste and smell of vanilla was everywhere. I pulled the small girl close, continuing the nice suprise. Until I heard those words.

"_I want you_."

I pushed Fionna away, not understanding all the lust in her tone. It didn't sound right. Her Innocent nature and that just did not match up. I'm not sure what it was, but I had no desire to ever hear that sultry frorm her, ever again. I looked back up to Fi, her scowl angry.

"**Marshall Lee**!' She screamed, her face flustering from either anger or the kiss, which I couldn't tell. My guess was both. But soon, the hot air deflated. And she walked back into our bed room. I heard her body set it's self down on the mattress, and I floated towards her. Tossing on a pair of pants before leaving the bathroom, replacing the towel. Her hands were covering her face, knees pulled close. I'm in trouble...

I wrapped my arms around her delicate looking frame, though she was quite far from ever being anything fragile, and lovingly stroked her hair. Ignoring her attempts to shrug myself off. Her toes curled back, and I was getting closer to cracking her, knowing what was the problem.

"Mar?" She asked, through her palms. Her voie wavering with unncertainty.

"Hm?" I grunted, back. Parting her golden locks to see her ear. Leaving a trail of cold kisses from her lobe to her jaw.

"I want kids."

And soon after I had practically frozen, my mind failed to spark any activity. And then the processing let in a conclusion as if it was a train-wreck, combined with a plane falling into the explosion of said crash, adding in a nuclear bomb. Oh, and all of the passengers were bunnies. _Baby_ bunnies.

"**What**!" I exclaimed. Utterly suprised, my brain not correctly functioning. Kids More food More Clothes Double the Attention Be a role model Possible chance of half vampire, half human baby That would be hell Holy shit, what am I gonna do? The universe exploding

I felt Fionna fanning my face rather pathetcially with her hand. I gripped it, weaving my fingers between hers. "Well... I didn't wanna tell you, cause I knew you'd overreact like that. But, I thought maybe if I just kinda kept secretive about it..."

"And now that it's out there. Why don't you want to?" She questioned, curiously as she cocked her head to the side.

Slolwy, I gained back full access to my mind and answered with the following, "I never said I didn't want any. Just I don't want to, well you know, take away your innocence..." I trailed off, looking away. My face completely flustered.

"That's all?" She inquired, not even knowing how embarassed I was. "Mar, I'm 25. Right now, I'm in my prime for children. So please...?"

She looked at me with these adoring, baby blue eyes. And I imagined another set looking at me. This one was a much younger version of Fi, sprouts of blone hair, and a chubby little body. And, the more I thought of it, the more I got used to it. The more I got used to it, the more I didn't mind it. The more I didn't mind it, the more I grew to actually like the idea. And so on.

I tackled her further into the middle of the bed, spawled against animal hide blankets. "As long as we name him Oscar."

"Why Oscar?"

" 'Cause, everytime someone says their name, I'd get a good laugh."

Fi giggled at my joke, and we continued the night with kisses tasting of sweets, hot breaths, and no sleep.

* * *

><p><em>1 Week Later<em>

"C'mon! We're gonna be late for the Doctor appointment!" Fionna called to us. It was raining outside, very hard. The clouds an eery gray color, and the taste in the air was bitter. Quickly I grabbed a raincoat, rubber boots, and an umbrella. I didn't need any burn marks from the cursed liquid. ( Or at least it was that way for vampires. )

As we hopped onto Cake's back, I couldn't help but feel that bad things were to happen.

* * *

><p>"The test results will be coming shortly." Doctor Prince smiled warmingly, and reassuringly as he left the room, his statement hanging in the air. Accompanied by the echoing background of the rain, causing cold to wash over the room. Not to mention, the already creepiness of a doctor's office. Though, I couldn't help but feel warm with Fionna in here, her face beaming brightly. I myself, felt proud, for my own masculine reasons.<p>

Cake sat in Fi's lap, matting her belly, that she could've sworn was already starting to grow. While my arm rested on her lifted shoulders. My face snuggly resting in the crook of her neck. Within ten minutes the doctor had returned, her warming smile disappeared.

Fionna still looked, grinning uncontrollably. Not notcing the graveness in the air. "Mrs. Fionna, I'm sorry..." Doctor Prince started. Immediately, Fionna's shoulders slacked. And she responded quickly, interupting the Doctor. "Well, can't we just try, again?"

"... I'm sorry to say, but your uterus is infertile."

* * *

><p>I could hear Fionna crying from downstairs. She told me she had to take a shower, but the distraction of water flowing did nothing to hide her sobs, that I hated to say, were familiar to me. Almost too familiar. I slammed my fist against the wood of the tree, cracking through the bark, sending splinters everywhere. Maybe, this was my fault? Maybe, we should've waited a bit longer. <em>Maybe, I didn't love her enough..<em>.

I continued to punch the wood, continuing to surrender to my strength. It was the only thing allowing me to take out my frustration, without future regrets. Without warning, a soft, gentle touch rested on my back. I flipped around, ready to tear down whatever was standing in my way, until I saw who it was. It was Fionna at her smallest. Her shoulder's were lax, her eyes shining with tears, and her frame wilted like a flower. She looked up to me, saddened, almost miserable.

I instinctively grabbed her, pulling her into my arms. Being careful not to hug too hard, scared she might break. And she began to hum. I could hardly tell to what tune, but I felt the need to sing along. _"You are my sunshine."_

_"My only sunshine~"_

_"You make me happy,"_

_"When skies are gray~"_

_"You'll never know dear,"_

_"How much I love you~"_

_"Please don't take my sunshine away~"_

Because the sun _will_ shine, again.

* * *

><p><em>I think this is a proper ending for a chapter such as this, and I took the advice of a review-er on a previous chapter, whose name I cannot remember. In making this of when Fi is 25 C:<em>

_But, the reason why cake was pulling out oysters, was Oysters are said to have fertilizing properties, increasing chances of child birth._

_And the reference to 'That night' , is to another fic of mine Sleeping Beauty. ( It's not smut, I promise xD )_

_But, I just can't imagine Marhsall and Fionna having kids, yet I imagine Fionna the type to want kids. Sooooo, this is the only way I could picture it. Next chapter will eb up faster than than this one xD, maybe. Kinda. Not really. I'll try. I'm lazy, ok?_

_But, thank for reading, your opinions really do matter to me C:_


End file.
